The Horrors We Face
by RainInLondon
Summary: Coulson learns the horrors that the Avengers face.


**Author's Note: hiiiii. This is my second fanfic, and I hope you like it. Reviews are like coffee to me, so keep 'em coming.**

The Avengers are not morning people. It doesn't take a genius to realize that. By the time Coulson landed on Stark Tower, he found Natasha Romanoff's bloodshot eyes glaring at him, Clint's sleepy groan, Steve mechanically shoving pancakes in his mouth, Thor snoring as loud as an elephant, Bruce slumped against the wall, and Tony, face planted on the table and hand clutching the handle of the coffee mug with a vise-like grip.

"Whadya want?" grumbled Clint, chewing and tearing his pancakes apart with vigor.

"Fury has a mission for you, and you haven't really been answering your-"

"That's great, agent," interrupted Steve. He had heavy bags under his eyes. With a clatter, he set the fork on the table and pushed his now empty plate away. "Let's go. Debrief us on the way."

Natasha elbowed Thor with her sharp elbow on his stomach and he snorted, choked on his snore, and woke up. "BY ODIN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THI-"

Bruce casually covered Thor's mouth, and Tony mumbled something like 'thank you', though the table muffled his words.

"Sooo…" Coulson said at the still not moving team. "...any time now."

Tony groaned. "Wa' 'e up o' Su'da'."

"Wake me up on Sunday," translated Bruce.

"I second that motion," Clint muttered, raising his hand.

Coulson thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers as an idea came up. Speaking to his com, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'back-up' and 'urgent', along with 'emergency'.

"Hey Agent." Tony finally lifted his face up. "You know we can hear that, right?"

Coulson ignored that and decided to stall for time. "Sooo, what happened to all of you?"

Tony slumped back to his face plant, Natasha glared daggers at Coulson, Clint banged his head repeatedly on the wall and Bruce dropped his hand. It was Thor who answered.

"Twas horrible," Thor began, voice strained as if choking back tears. Tears of horror, apparently. "Jane and Darcy had come for what you Midgardians call a 'sleep over', and had brought along a great horror."

Tony's shoulders started shaking and Steve (to Coulson's surprise) reached out and slung an arm around him, patting his back. "It's alright," he said soothingly.

Tony shook his head, and Clint's shoulders started to shake with suppressed sobs as well. Natasha reached for his hand and squeezed. "Do you two need cuddle time again?" Natasha asked patiently. Her eyes were full of sympathy.

Coulson was really confused.

"Belay the back-up order," ordered Coulson, who was really alarmed now. "Send for Fury."

Tony looked up. "Coulson," he said hoarsely. "I...I think we need the mission to distract us. Distract us from the...the terror."

Thor started to tremble. "Yes," he agreed. "Distraction would be a wise move."

"What's going on, here?" Fury's voice crackled through the comm.

"Fury?" whimpered Tony. "Is that you? Thank God! We-"

Steve cut him off. "Send us the mission and we'll be on our way. I can't wait to get away from here," he added, eyes straying to the T.V. and shuddering.

The mission was a success. The team had managed to get rid of their weird behavior and everything was fine.

Until, of course, it wasn't.

Jane and Darcy came running to them, grinning their faces off. Fury observed that Tony seemed to stiffen, and that Thor had turned pale.

"Ohmigosh guys!" Darcy squealed. "Another successful mission! You know, we realized we haven't really celebrated or anything, so-"

"So," Jane interrupted, "we decided to have another sleepover and watch another marathon of Barbie!"

"Woohoo!" Darcy added.

And at that moment, Tony Stark collapsed sobbing on Steve, who patted his back reassuringly and held him. Clint wailed and Natasha hugged him, saying, "It's inevitable. We must do this. Be strong." Bruce Banner crumpled his face on his hands and sagged.

Thor looked up to the sky and shouted, "WHY? WHY HAS THIS BEFALLEN ON US? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE SUCH PUNISHMENT, OH ODIN?"

Now, Fury and Coulson knew what had been bothering their teammates. Fury hung his head and Coulson shook his head in sorrow. "It's no use," he told Fury. "We can't do anything if Jane and Darcy are in it. They pick one hell of a fight."

The two men watched the team get dragged by Jane and Darcy, screaming for mercy. Fury sighed, a grim look entering his eyes. "The horrors we see face…"

 **Author's Note: :p wasn't really into this fic, but i tried. Reviews please! (pleeeeaaaase)**


End file.
